Darkness
by Jack Frost spirit of winter
Summary: Darkness surrounded him, consuming everything. He was alone, as he always was, alone with the wind of course. He didn't know where his staff was and he could barely move. He couldn't talk and apparently he was now a Guardian. AS confusing as this was he knew if he was a Guardian now, the other Guardians would be looking for him, but he had to warn them. Warn them about the Darkness


**WARNING: This is a play on Fantasygurl23's Hijacked from her story "The Rise of the Guardians Story Collection" chapter 6 and 7. I also have taken a character from L. B. Frost's "The Gift of A Friend" story.**

 **EXTRA WARNING: Yes, The first story I post, keyword poost, on this profile is not even my own idea or anything really like it.**

When Jack woke, the world was spinning and dark. The air was humid and when he went to stretch, he found his limbs were unwilling to move.

He grunted weakly as he looked down at his legs, to find them-sadly- bound at his ankles and knees. He blinked a couple time confused, before trying to figure out what situation his hands were in.

Only to find his wrists bound in the same fashion. He groaned, the sound muffled to his ears. He blinked rapidly in confusion before realizing there was a cloth tied tightly around his mouth.

He struggled lightly trying to recall how he could've ended up in this stupid situation. The binds wouldn't budge and it was so damn frustrating to the winter spirit as he gave a small cry of pure frustration.

A dark chuckle caught his attention and his head jerked up, frightened. His azure eyes scanned his surroundings but all he saw was shadows.

That is until something moved within the darkness. Shifted into the dim lighting revealed a tall man in a dark gray cloak. His hands were behind his back and his black hair slicked back. He knew this man, he'd never met him. Only heard of him in stories from long, long ago.

This man was know to the world as the boogie man. To the spirits and sprites of the world, he was known as Pitch Black.

Fear seized Jack's heart as he stared into the seemingly glowing, yellow eyes of his captor. Pitch smiled at the young boy, revealing sharp pointed teeth. Jack stared for a few moments before his eyes formed a glare at the Nightmare King, all fear disappearing and replaced with anger.

"Hello Jack." Pitch greeted simply "Seems someone finally woke up." he hissed. Jack could only glare at the man in front of him.

He struggled lightly, making the Nightmare King laugh at his pathetic attempts. "Turns out your a guardian now Jack." Pitch stated planly after watching the boy struggle for about, 5 minutes.

Jack froze, wondering how the man could state something so, weird, so planly. So quickly, so uncaring.

"And I'm in the middle of something," Pitch paused "Important and I can't have you getting in my way."

"Mmph!" Jack cried confused as terror began to reclaim him.

Pitched smiled at the terror the boy was giving off. It was a great sensation when he could make a spirt or sprite feel a sense of overwhelming, soul crushing fear, but it was so much better when it was a _Guardian_ he was bringing fear to.

"I honestly don't know how long this whole, take over the world thing is going to take." Pitch continued, chuckling lightly to himself as he felt Jack's fear grow "So I don't know how long I'll have to keep you down here, alone and surrounded by the darkness."

Pitch shrugged with a fake sense of nonchalance "Oh well, Tood-a-loo." Pitch finished waving lightly before disappearing back into the shadows.

Jack couldn't help but feel fear wash over him, his breathing quickening. He felt the wind ruffle his hair and he calmed. Pitch didn't realized he wasn't completely alone. Wind would always be there, so he needed to get out of this damn hole in the ground.

He looked up, looking at the grate covering the top of the pit in which he sat in. The wind blew around him, comforting him. He didn't know where his staff was and he didn't know hwo to get out of these bindings, but wind was here to help him. So now, it was time to find a plan to get out of the darkness.

 **WARNING: Most likely my worst writing ever.**

 **A/N: Lately I've been avoiding these but hey, new... old account that I want to start writing on. First off, I want you guys to look at my profile that I'm gonna work on after I post this and make a good enough cover photo for both this account and this story. So I hope you guys check that out and I have a christmas count down on Richard-Grayson-Wayne to get to if you want to check that out.**


End file.
